


Lost in adoration

by xBungeeGum



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Movie Night, Otoya trying to cook, Switch Otoya, Switch Tokiya, lots of sexy stuff, power bottom tokiya, shower time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBungeeGum/pseuds/xBungeeGum
Summary: "Can we.. can we do something today?"The blue-eyed singer slowly opened his eye to look at the source of that voice. "Of course." Is he already a few steps ahead? All right, his boy had an idea, saved him a lot of troubles."I'd like to cook something for you, then have a romantic dinner here.""..Ha?""Also watch a movie together and then play some games!""What did I expect?" A silent sigh.





	Lost in adoration

Drop, drop. Silent droplets started to wash overcrowded streets. The silent breeze began to rage with every passing minute. The sky was drastically discolored, the vegetation was drowning. Even though it was 8:30 in the morning, it seemed as if the sun was struggling with the moon. And although the atmosphere was more than tragic outside, the room of a certain couple was filled with warmth and especially a smell of sleep.

That heat was present, but it was just under the covers. Room temperature wasn’t very suitable, but it had been three weeks since the first autumn days. The first of the two, who understood this in a hard way, was Ittoki Otoya. His bad habit of kicking in his sleep didn’t disappear to Tokiya's greatest misfortune. That’s why the red-haired boy was the first to feel the morning chills of the autumn day, with his leg. And so as not to be cold as he liked to exaggerate while defending himself while arguing with Ichinose, he put his limb back under the covers. But in his swiftness, he didn’t feel how he kicked the other figure, which in its defense growled angrily.

Lightly startled by the familiar voice, Otoya was ready to apologize to the back that stood before his eyes, but before he even did so, he was even more surprised by the disappearance of that part of the body and its replacement with bare chest and sleeping face. Slowly and cunningly a heavy hand joined them, stretching around the guitarist's waist, pulling him to the half-sleeping figure.

This situation influenced in two ways the younger person. He was surprised, but inexplicably happy just because he heard a familiar voice, felt a familiar weight. The dark-haired performer was not happy to be woken by a kick, even more after such a heavy night. Still, things were not as bad as he thought they would be, he had allowed himself to relax so much. After all, today was one of the rare cases of a day off.

But sooner or later he had to get out of bed. His mental list of plans for the day was waiting for him. First, he had to get himself ready and then fill up the whole day of his lover with their promised date. It sounded relaxing, but his body wasn't so sure of that, the reason that made him slip another growl.

The moment when blue eyes were locked in red, all this love that was in a hibernation state flowed like a river. Never in his life, Tokiya was so enthusiastic about waking up just to see this so enchanting smile and hot eyes.

"Good morning.."

After these words, it seemed as if the sun had risen in the room. The red-haired boy smiled widely, even more in love. His joy was so overwhelming that he snuggled in the taller man's chest and breathed in his scent, which was a mixture of barely audible shower gel but also sleep.

"Good morning, Tokiya."

The hand that previously stood around fluffy waist already had a new destination. Pleasant shivers rushed down the younger person's back as he felt long fingers paint art on his hot skin. They made magic but mostly tickled him. That was the answer to why fluffy lips kissed pale neck again and again, why vibrations were felt as soon as Otoya started to laugh quietly.

What things could Tokiya give just to experience such moments every day. Effective motivation to cope with his everyday life. It could have kept him for weeks, but because with every year he grew greedy in terms of caressing, he'd reduced efficiency to one day just to get more the next one.

Ittoki, for his part, was not so dense as everyone thought he was. He had the ability to read Tokiya like an open book and as difficult as Ichinose looked for everyone else, for the red-eyed boy was more than clear. So he was perfectly aware of most desires his lover had but he knew if he said that, the usually stoic one will scold him and worst - will stop asking for more because of embarrassment.

And while these thoughts were flowing in his head, the guitarist didn't see how the man in his thoughts was staring at him worriedly, as if he tried to get an answer using only his eyes.

"I thought about how much I love you."

For an answer, the sunny person received a sigh and barely visible redness on cheeks. This made his heart beat fast, so he didn't waste any more time to kiss the bluenet’s lips suddenly but also tenderly.

"I love you... I love you so much, Tokiya!"

In contrary, Ichinose's heart stopped for a moment, his cheeks and smile didn't conceal the happiness he felt. For a moment he forgot what he shouldn't do.  
"Me too, Otoya. My heart can't bear this much love."

That was it. An energetic body plunged on a more relaxed, soft lips locked with two hot, impatient fingers were lost in a sea of dark blue waves. He loved him, loved him so much. And while they were busy enjoying themselves, Tokiya interrupted their kiss as carefully as possible but of course got the redhead's pout.  
"We have plans for today, aren't we? We need to prepare."

"I don't mind that, but the weather outside isn't very appropriate."

"The weather outside..?"

He rose slowly to confirm what he wanted the least. It didn't just drip like 20 minutes ago, it poured as much water as possible as if it was catching up for the lost time during summer. Wonderful, the plans wouldn't change just like that, now he had to think of new ideas, new nerves were required. Why? Because he didn't want to see a disappointed fake smile on the still childish personality's face. He laid back on the bed this time more roughly, closed his eyes and touched his forehead.

"Um... Tokiya?"

"Hm?"

"Can we.. can we do something today?"

The blue-eyed singer slowly opened his eye to look at the source of that voice. "Of course." Is he already a few steps ahead? All right, his boy had an idea, saved him a lot of troubles.

"I'd like to cook something for you, then have a romantic dinner here."

"..Ha?"

"Also watch a movie together and then play some games!"

"What did I expect?" A silent sigh.

"Something's wrong? Don't you like the idea?"

A gentle smile. "No, everything is fine. I don't mind resting from society for a moment--"

Buzzz, buzzz.

"Your phone is ringing..."

"Ignore it..."

Buzzz, buzzz.

"Maybe It's urgent?"

"Hn."

Buzzz, buzzz.

Buzzz, buzzz, buzzz.

An irritated sigh. Ichinose turned slightly, enough to reach and get his phone. He answered it, on the other side Otoya looked at him and as soon as he noticed the grumpy cat's frowning eyebrows, he realized that things were not going well. After the conversation ended, the singer left his phone roughly in its original place, but instead of looking at his lover, he directed his gaze at his hands that were standing lifeless in his lap.

"Work."

An awkward laugh. "I guessed."

"Otoya--" Tokiya pointed his eyes at the younger boy and was ready to be greeted with this disgusting fake smile, but instead it was warm and cheerful.  
"While you do your job, I will do my best to cook you something delicious!"

The blue-haired man couldn't ask for more. Was he such a good boy over the years that Santa decided to give him such an angel? "It would be nice."

"Mm!"

One push was enough for him to stand up. However, his body didn't accept that so well, the pain in his legs made it quite obvious. He wasn't the athletic type of person, but he allowed himself to stretch his limbs every morning. And today was no exception. Ittoki, didn't realize how dreamy he was looking at Ichinose's back, hands, hips... NO, NO! Tokiya was utterly tired, he should not have thoughts like that and yet he couldn't help but stare.

The moment he realized that he had left his fantasies to swim in his head for too long, it was too late. Ichinose stood in front of him, dressed, with slightly curved edges, a fresh look on his face. Dangerous, these fantasies were very dangerous.

"I'll send you to the door!"

"There is no need for that, rest when you can." His words were followed by a sweet kiss and familiar long fingers, which ruffled red hair.

 

The rest of the day went very fast. The bluenet did his work perfect as always. The energetic personality, on the other hand, tried to cook something taking into account his love's diet, often ending with a cut finger or burned food. His purpose was to cook something with lots of vegetables. His decision was to make Yudofu, but since he was not a good cook, he wanted to secure himself with someone knowledgeable, which in this case was Ren.

"Ikki, I think-- Ah, wait, wait. Ikki--! "

"Everything is okay, I know what I'm doing!"

"I'm not sure about that-- Take care of your fingers!"

The end of all this nightmare was over and the orange-haired man could rest. There were no victims, only five or six injured fingers. He insisted on helping his friend, but he was rejected from the start. His role was to observe and direct the athlete.

"Thank you! I couldn't do it without you! "

"Haha, there's no problem, Ikki. Next time you'll pay me back with cooking something for me?"

"With pleasure!"

A gentle smile. "Well, I will leave now, soon will be time for your husband to come back, and we don't want you to be unprepared."

"Hu-hu-husband?? Ren!" Still, he didn't have the chance to continue because Jinguuji just left the room, giggling.

7 PM was approaching, he was so bad at cooking that he struggled all day long on a single dish? It was still half an hour for Tokiya to get back so he had to move faster. He hid the moonlight with ocean blue curtains, played random TV show and at 7:20 he headed to the bathroom to fill the bathtub with hot water so his tired boyfriend could basically wash away the daily fatigue.

"Why are you looking so much at the water?"

The energetic person turned frightened and almost fell into the water. "T-Tokiya!! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. But I just had to figure out why you're watching the water so intensely."

"E-ehehe... Uh, because you're here, why don't you just undress and bathe?"

"Since you're with me, be my company?"

Fluffy cheeks blazed. For a moment he lost his words, he could only nod. He rose slowly from his squatting posture and started to undress without allowing perverse thoughts to interrupt him, not wanting to slow down his lover. He headed for the shower and a minute later the taller boy joined him too. Without wasting much time, he turned the faucet but screamed at the cold stream that hit him suddenly. He didn't realize that he had thrown himself in other arms until he could feel said limbs being wrapped around his waist.

"You expected to be warm from the beginning?"

"Of course not." He puffed innocently his cheeks and leaned his head against wet shoulder.

From then on, the stay in the bathroom started to grow quieter and quieter. Only the drops that danced in heated bodies and Otoya's slightly heavy breathing, could be heard. Tokiya had taken the initiative to wash his body and he was in a situation where that man was at his feet, applying shower gel with a sponge on his thighs. Up - down, front - back. A triple repeat, then passing to the right thigh. And finally, he headed for "that" spot.  
Barely audible whisper. "Tokiya.."

"Mm?"

"Don't.."

"Why?"

Difficult swallowing. "You'll.. turn me on.."

The blue-eyed man laughed attractively and focused his gaze precisely on that of the trembling boy. "Nothing wrong with this?" Kiss on a thigh. Delicate fingers slid across a burning stomach, causing the flesh to move from rapid inhalation and exhalation. "I don't see what the problem is."

"Hnn." Otoya tried to withdraw, but he was interrupted by the sudden touch of cold wall, making him hiss. When did Tokiya manage to press him? When did he manage to lift trembling leg and put it on his shoulder, to lick hungrily his flesh, to exhale hot air on his cock. The kneeling singer's hands moved slowly and tightly on the mewling boy’s thighs without letting his intense gaze out of excited eyes. Already completely defeated, Ittoki rubbed his fingers several times into Ichinose's scalp, but not long afterward he directed them over to his cheeks, using a little force to pull wet lips to his painfully hard cock.

And then, everything is over. Tokiya stood up in a few seconds and kissed the red cheeks of the stunned figure.

"Didn't you cook something for me? We don't want it to cool, do we?"

". . . This is the smallest problem we can have! "

"Oh, yes, the bathtub. Sorry, I'll empty it."

"I'm telling you this is not the problem!!"

His words were in vain, the name of the man coming out of his lips wasn't listening. The bathtub was in the process of emptying and Otoya was just standing under the already stopped shower with a proudly twitching member.  
'Damn it.. he's playing with me! And I'll get him back!’

And so, the energetic puppy has vowed to torment the grumpy cat tonight. For the purpose, he put a cheerful smile on his face to avoid leaking his plans. They both dressed in soft clothes, naturally exchanging two kisses each time they crossed paths in the living room.

Their dinner was ideal. Tokiya was pleasantly surprised by the dish, even more from the good taste. He was grateful that the red-haired boy had complied with his diet and his success in this job was more than perfect. He said two or three compliments, receiving a shy smile and a glowing atmosphere. The evening was really good. There was nothing better than that.

The part with the energy recovery is over, now comes the time for a nice movie and countless hugs. That said, the movie wasn't something special, not for Tokiya. Their tastes were different and this movie was definitely not carefully selected. Not that he minded. They would not watch the movie for long, the singer, without doubt, had something better in mind.

First twenty minutes of the movie passed quickly because they both wanted to understand the meaning of the whole story. After that, however, the bluenet got even closer to the guitarist. His eyes until now were enough to satisfy the thirst, but his lips and fingers didn't have that in mind.

It all started with a slight affection. Scalp rubbing, playing with soft hair, shoulder stroking and then down the length. And he stopped, stopped on his fingers to wrap them with his own and to play with them. Otoya didn't mind that, it made the butterflies in his belly to flutter enthusiastically. He snuggled to the taller of the two and looked back at the movie again.

After a while, Ittoki's fingers weren't enough, so the blue-eyed man directed them towards the belly. Slow circular movements, slipping under the t-shirt, aiming for pink nipples.

"We can't Tokiya, we're watching a movie!" Sweet pout, but it's definitely not what Ichinose wanted to see or hear.

For a moment he stopped his movements, but not for long, so this time his fingers were on his thighs. Ah, how much did Otoya have fun. He didn't think he would see the dark-eyed man so needy. But he couldn't blame him. With all their work, they rarely had time to enjoy physical contact. Still, he would not succumb to his desire. He said he would give bitter revenge to Tokiya, even if it meant depriving himself of what he wanted.

Second attempt of the older one to start a more intimate situation, but this time Ittoki took his arm away from him, sitting at the other end of the couch.  
"I told you we can't!"

There was something. Something was happening. Did they had a quarrel unconsciously? Did he insult him? All these questions poured like sand into his head, confusing him even more. But he didn't need much time to realize, he was smart enough. The bathroom, bathroom was the answer. Otoya was just pouting because Tokiya played with him. Interesting. Okay, he loved this type of games, he could play the role perfectly.

The movie was still going and with every passing minute, Otoya was wondering why Tokiya did nothing. Did he understood his plan? Or just got tired of him? What if he no longer wants to have sex? What if he finds it boring? Smoke was rising from his head, causing him to shrink in the corner. But as time went on, his worry grew bigger.

"Tokiya.."

"Mm?"

"Did I do something..?"

The older one didn't peel his eyes off the screen. "No? Why do you think that?"

Trembling lips. "You stopped touching me."

"We were watching a movie?"

He started to play with his fingers, to chew his lower lip nervously. "Yes, I said that, but.. I liked it when you touched me. Can you do it again?"

"Suit yourself."

"Eh..?"

Tokiya spread his hands on both sides of the backrest as a sign of permission for Otoya to do whatever he wanted. The guitarist rose slowly and sat down in his lover's lap, facing him.

"I'd like to watch the movie, so would you tilt just a little bit?"

Ittoki nodded sadly and leaned to the right. What was he going do? This part was totally forgotten. For now, he will act slowly and securely. He wrapped his hands gently around the shoulders of the man underneath him and drew his lips close to his neck, sending shy and barely audible kisses. But it didn't take him a long time to give up because he felt that sad feeling in his chest, which squeezed his heart. He felt lonely. Tokiya detected this negativity, so he put his hand on clothed back and started stroking. It was enough for Otoya to understand that everything was fine. His caresses became more confident and his mood immediately covered the norms required for an intimate atmosphere.

His hot lips sank into burning flesh. The bluenet's neck was suddenly so delicious that he couldn't get enough. He was so dazed by the smell of his lover, the heat, that he didn't realize how many hickeys he had left behind. He was sure he would be scolded later. But now he didn't have time to think about it. He slipped an impatient tongue to collarbone, his fingertips lifting impatiently the edges of black t-shirt. But the body beneath him still didn't rise. Okay, he wouldn't undress him.

"Tokiya.."

No answer. For a moment he wondered if he should go on, but in any case, he had nothing to lose. Besides the whole mood. And maybe good sex.

"Ichinose.. can I touch your cock?

He didn't need proof to understand what the man was thinking. It became a turn on only because when they quarreled once the guitarist growled his last name. The thing that betrayed his current situation - his bulge, which rubbed between the red-eyed person's cheeks. The younger man whimpered, hiding his face in still damp blue hair, not intending to stop his pelvis' movements that had occurred at some point. And although he was melting like cotton candy, Tokiya had an abnormal self-control. The situation was hopeless again, and Otoya couldn't wait any longer.

"Fuck me.. Please fuck me, Tokiya.."

"Twenty minutes will not be fatal. "

Ittoki got goosebumps at the thought of waiting. He ran an impatient hand between their bodies and unbuttoned the singer's trousers to get out the thing that would make him lose his mind in a few minutes. He was glad to see that there was still some positive reaction. He pumped impatiently, passed with two fingers the wet parts and without hesitation ran a hand in his own trousers to get those two fingers in.

"I think I told you to wait."

Otoya curved his back when he heard that deep voice close to his ear. He paused, waiting patiently for some sign.

"On the ground. In front of me."

The guitarist breathed a few times hard and stood on his knees in front of his lover. He waited for a few minutes, but Tokiya still didn't say anything, so he decided to just touch the member who was standing proudly upward. There were no disconcerting sounds, everything was fine. He touched with his forefinger a few times, got the needed reaction and continued as he did impatient kisses at the dark-haired's man tip, while his fingers were slowly trying to remove the rest of the foreskin. Tokiya hissed above him, but it was immediately replaced by a deep groan. Up, down, circular movement with tongue, over and over again. Sloppy kisses along the length, sucking the head. Ichinose adored these.

Everything went perfectly until he felt foot on his bulge. High-pitched sounds came out of his swollen lips. He peeled them off Tokiya's cock and looked at him, waiting for an answer. He didn't expect to see those cold blue eyes looking at him, but with new heat and lust. Otoya's member was once again trampled and he could only hug Tokiya's leg and not take his eyes off his.

"Get up."

That's what he did. He stood without any shame and once again straddled his lover's lap. He wrapped his arms around sweaty neck, slowly spreading his lips and putting wet traces without thinking about how much saliva he was producing at the moment.

"Did you miss me, Otoya?"

His cheeks couldn't get redder. "Yes, I missed you, Tokiya.."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Good boy, you deserve a reward." He rubbed his head impatiently into the waiting puppy's ring, after that pushing in slowly in order not to hurt him.

Otoya's eyes were closing with each inch in, turning them slowly backward. A long moan left his lips, his neck long ago marked by his bluenet's hungry lips. Though he was extremely excited, Tokiya placed the red-eyed boy's safety on a pedestal, even though his patience was on its limits, he continued to move slowly and carefully.

"Can you go faster, please?" His words were barely understandable. That pace made him crazy. He was grateful for how careful the man he loved was, but they didn't have sex for the first time.

Tokiya fulfilled his desire and hurried his pace without bothering to hide the frequent groans that weren't quiet at all. The feeling was indescribable. Otoya completely lost his mental capabilities. He could only moan and feel the thick length move inside him. It was because of that that he needed time to find out that he was already lying on the couch and Tokiya was doing his job slow but deep. It was maddening. The red-eyed's fingers slid slowly over his face, his pinky going from time to time between lips, later directing to fiery hair and pulling on the strands. A few more deep thrusts and he came, loudly, hard, white liquid covering his naked belly. It took him a few minutes to recover. Tokiya waited patiently and stroked his cheeks with long fingers. Red eyes showed themselves again from beneath black eyelashes, trying to focus the view in front of them.

"Sorry, I came without you."

"Don't worry, I'm glad you liked it."

"Mmm. Let me.. help?"

For a moment, Tokiya stared at him, wondering if he should speak the words that clouded his mind.

"Put it in me."

Otoya's breathing stopped for a moment, his eyes showing surprise. "..What?" 

"Want to feel you inside me, Otoya."

The red-haired boy had never considered this option, but he liked the idea, his friend down there agreeing with him. He nodded several times and simply waited for Tokiya to prepare. He had never dreamed to see Ichinose's fingers to disappear into his tight ring. So far, two fingers moved with ease.

"T-Tokiya.. don't tell me you.. did it before?"

The blue-eyed singer turned his gaze to the boy underneath him and smiled shyly, something completely unexpected, something that killed slowly Otoya's patience.  
"Several times while I was thinking about you. Hn, I think I'm ready now." He licked his lower lip slowly and began to push the pulsing member into himself. It was intoxicating. He knew that his fingers only deceived him, it hurt or rather burned. He should praise Otoya later for his endurance. As he took the full length, he held with his hands a part of his weight onto the shy boy's abdomen and started to jump slowly up and down.

Ittoki could only look, his lips trembling like crazy because of this new warmth and tightness. His eyes melted, his fingers squeezing the couch. Tokiya was so beautiful, so lost in pleasure. His eyes darkened long ago to ocean blue, filled with lust. His lips were softly parted, sweet moans mixed with praises. How good Otoya made him feel, how much he filled him.

It didn't take long for Otoya to hit the edge for the second time. Neither of them were aware of how sensitive he'd been after his first orgasm. But Tokiya didn't have problems with that. He liked the feeling of being filled with something that belonged to his lover. The guitarist felt guilty that he came without the singer, so he wrapped his fingers in a tight grip around his cock and started to move them up and down, bringing Tokiya to one noisy orgasm, making him turn his head back. His voice was so enchanting, Ittoki just wanted to hear it again. Perhaps it was not a bad idea to satisfy Ichinose this way from time to time.

The rest of the evening went into second quick shower, dressing up into soft and warm pajamas, hiding under the covers and sinking into a deep sleep. Next morning when Tokiya opened his eyes, ready for today's work, he didn't expect to see red eyes watching him so in love.

"Good morning, Tokiya."

Ah, he's making him crazy with all that love stuff. "Good morning, Otoya."

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, that one turned out well? Having ideas is my specialty but writing them is the problem~  
> Did you expect only fluff from me? That's bad. I wanted that too, but I just can't seem to cooperate with the other part of this oneshot. Phew, so many words. That's a record for me.  
> Well, hope you like this little cute smut!


End file.
